rollwithitfandomcom-20200215-history
OOS 26
Notunoth 8, the party takes a brief vacation in Oceanside before leaving for the Mirage Temple. It occurred between sessions 21 and 22. It occurs concurrently with OOS 27. Transcript Vale: The group was festivizing around and such. at one point vale excused herself and left. she came back about an hour later, greetings were had i assume, and vale approached kiono, then said flat as ever: “have you ever had ice cream?” Kiono: Kiono stares at Vale for a moment in surprise. Her expression softens and she zones out just a hair as she says, "I did once, a long time ago..." She comes back into focus and looks at Vale. "I would be interested in having some again. Did you find someone selling some?" Vale: “follow me.” turns and starts walking Kiono: Kiono confirms that Ondo Will Not Let Squire Veggrek Have Alcohol, then follows after Vale, catching up to, then keeping step with her. Vale: vale heads to a booth she scoped out, asks the dude behind the counter for the best ice cream on the menu, pays for it, and shoves it toward kiono Kiono: Kiono raises an eyebrow. "What about you?" Also she accepts the ice cream. Vale: “i’ve had plenty of ice cream.” Kiono: "You spent that whole time eating ice cream?" She is simultaneously surprised and impressed. Vale: it wouldnt take a high check to notice she’s durdling a bit. nervously rubbing her fingers together and bouncing one foot “no.” “i....” looks away “i’m sorry.” it comes out quiet and sad and kind of resigned Kiono: "Oh?" Vale: “another me, at one point, um.....played a joke and....i didnt realize it went too far until....um....” closes her eyes for a bit, then her tone becomes more flat “the star walk book received in mudwall. another me had a suspicion it was from izora perhaps, and brought up how mysterious it was that someone knew our location. you panicked. i didnt think that would happen. i didnt realize.” “in hindsight it was a mean joke and i apologize.” Kiono: Kiono is silent a moment, then takes a bite of the ice cream. The tiniest smile. "I thank you for the apology. Though I wonder, what prompted it?" Vale: “i realized how you must have felt.” “that is all. you should probably head back.” Kiono: She is absolutely savoring these bites of ice cream. Ice cream is good. "And what is it you intend to do?" Vale: “....library.” Kiono: Kiono examines Vale a moment. "For better or worse, we're here for ten days. There is time to research later. For now, I recommend you relax with the party. We... don't know you." Vale: “i mean no offense but i dont want to relax.” Kiono: "Why not?" Vale: “there are a lot of things to do. a lot of questions to answer.” kiono notices she hesitates and is being very deliberate with her word choice. she’s not being entirely honest here about why she doesnt want to relax, or what relaxing entails. Kiono: "Hm." She looks at her ice cream, then at Vale. "You're... not being pursued by somebody and haven't told us, are you?" Vale: “no.” confused by the question but tries to keep up her mask Kiono: "That is good to hear. You..." She stops, frowns, still staring hard at Vale. She seems about to say something, but can't seem to figure out what it is she's trying to say. Vale: “i have joined in some activities today. is that not enough.” Kiono: "I.... understand being afraid to take the next steps toward a difficult goal. I understand being hesitant to fight a powerful enemy. I don't understand not wanting to take a moment to relax." "I'm sure everyone enjoys the festivities differently, but you..." She is struggling so much to find the words. She sighs in frustration. "I'm concerned about you." Vale: vale cant mask the surprise waits to see if she says anything more Kiono: Kiono casts a quick glance around, watching for anyone who might be listening in. "Despite myself, despite what I told Tallo, I... did end up getting to know Tallo. And... her departure was... sudden. Your demeanor concerning. All of you have been... have attempted to be precise about keeping yourselves separate from each other. You, though..." She deadpans, "You came downstairs wearing Tallo's clothing. And your eyes are wrong." She tilts her head to the side. "And... your hair, come to think of it. It's not fluffy." Vale: vale’s eyebrows furrow and her voice fluctuates a small bit “what do you mean my eyes are wrong and my hair isnt—“ pause, then flatter tone again “i dont understand why you would be concerned.” Kiono: "Because you're a member of this party." Vale: flashes surprise again Kiono: "The first aspect of that is that if you are in some form of distress, if you are unstable, that poses danger to the others in the party. It's part of why we are keeping Squire Veggrek from drinking, why we ensure he keeps himself alive at all times." Vale: “i will do my utmost to focus on the tasks at hand.” Kiono: "The second aspect of this..." She sighs, frowns. "Is that, despite how annoying you can be, how utterly selfish you have been, how much it infuriates me that—" She closes her eyes, takes a breath, steadies herself. She sighs and looks at Vale again, not quite gently, but very much not about to murder her. "Despite that, I do... care about..." A pause, looking for the right words, fails to find it. "You." Vale: vale stares at her in silence for a REALLY long time, her expression changing multiple times between being relatively flat finally breaks the silence, not looking at her directly “.....your ice cream is dripping.” Kiono: Kiono had looked rather flustered, then stares at her ice cream for a moment. Then she chuckles and looks away, wiping absently at the drip with a finger. "So it is." Vale: “...i believe what you’re getting at is you want me to join in more activities. fine. i will go to the library later.” Kiono: "That is not what I want." She sighs again. She is absolutely floundering in this weird territory. "I said once that I wanted to know the you beneath the personas. That... remains true. Perhaps I'm wrong, and I'm sure you would tell me I was even if I wasn't, but.... ......if something has happened that I can help with, let me know." Vale: “okay.” Kiono: She turns to the ice cream vendor and gets Vale a smaller ice cream. Vale: vale opens her mouth several times and then closes it again Kiono: "You never know when ice cream won't be available anymore. You should.... always eat ice cream when given the chance." Vale: “i dont understand.” “why would you offer help. you say you care, why.” she has not taken the ice cream yet Kiono: "You are either the world's best and worst assassin simultaneously, or you have found something in this group that you need. I do not know what, cannot know what. Sometimes to my own detriment, I prefer to do what I can to help someone I have the ability to help." Vale: “....assassin?” Kiono: "Yes, that was why I threatened Tallo when she arrived. She knew too much and was far too assertive to be a complete stranger, so my assumption was that y-she was there on behalf of Kitano." Vale: vale is quiet for a moment and takes the ice cream “where did you get that assumption.” Kiono: "We had encountered Kitano only a handful of days prior in that same city. In the moment, it seemed reasonable that he had hired an assassin to assist him in his, well, assassination mission." "Looking back now, Kitano wouldn't have hired such a miserable assassin. Far too loud. The subtlety of an assassin is something very much lacking in that encounter." Vale: vale is quiet for a bit again licking her ice cream “hm.” “you dont think im an assassin anymore.” Kiono: "A spy, perhaps. You've had far too many opportunities to kill me to be an assassin." Said with some levity. Vale: “hm.” is thoughtful again “you believe you have the capacity to help me, you said.” Kiono: "I don't know what is wrong, so I can't believe that." "But if I have the capacity, I should like to make an effort, I think." Vale: “chocolate next time then.” “vanilla is for grandmas.” said....with some mildly noticeable light-heartedness Kiono: Kiono gives a small smile and inclines her head, but looks a hair disappointed despite herself. "Understood." She looks at the ice cream in her hands with some fondness and says softly, maybe to the ice cream, maybe to someone else, "I rather like vanilla." Vale: “it was a joke” Kiono: Kiono's eyes shoot back to Vale, her brief decent into the ice cream broken. "Ah, yes, I... I don't quite have the hang of humor or... how to respond properly to it. My apologies." Vale: “in seriousness, before i depart for the library—“ “i would....” Kiono: Kiono raises an eyebrow, waiting patiently, curious. Vale: "i would very greatly be pleased if you--" stops again to think of how to say it "i have nothing to offer in return, but i would appreciate it if you would not harm me." Kiono: Kiono looks genuinely confused. "Why would I harm you?" She grows suspicious. "Are you intending to do something that would prompt that?" Vale: "i don't know. im never really certain." she's neglected her cone to observe her surroundings Kiono: Kiono's expression is... dark. She almost says something, thinks better of it, thinks a moment, then slowly asks, "Is this old, or a Vale thing?" Vale: "i don't know what you mean." continues to look around Kiono: Kiono is now looking around as well, prepared to - regretfully - drop the ice cream in favor of her halberd if she sees.... whatever danger Vale is clearly looking for. "Have you always been uncertain of what you are going to do?" Vale: "what?" "oh." "no that is not what i meant." "i meant i am never certain how you are going to react." "i should clarify." Kiono: "Please do." Confused, curious, mostly confused. Vale: "it isn't easy for me to say. but i do not.....enjoy being tied up. or threatened with a knife. or locked in a dimension room. or held against my will in much of any capacity." "you say you would like to help me. i do not know what you intend with those words, but it would be very helpful if i could...." falters "...." "........if i could not have to worry about that." still looking around, more nervously than before Kiono: Kiono is silent a long time, transitioning through surprise and confusion into thoughtfulness. She looks at Vale, her face nearly expressionless, focused. "Before I respond to that... What are you looking fo--" She closes her eyes. "You're afraid I'm going to get angry and attack you right now, aren't you." Vale: vale cant mask the surprise that reaches her face "....hard to say." Kiono: Kiono sighs and takes a step back. "Unless you pose a clear threat to one of our party members, to an innocent life, I will never intentionally cause you harm. I.. I didn't realize you had... I apologize for previous actions that frightened you." She pauses and thinks. "Except for the knife in the alley. I genuinely thought you meant to cause us harm in that instance. But I won't do it again," she adds quickly. Vale: vale goes quiet. relaxes a bit Kiono: Kiono kinda looks like she's afraid Vale is gonna bolt or something. Did I do that right? Every time I think I do something right, she flips out on me. ????? Vale: speaks quietly, more timid than the flat tone she's been using through most of this convo "i recognize that i am....an idiot. my actions are often rather stupid. but i will do my best to remain focused on the tasks at hand. if you want to help me as you said, i would appreciate less......force." almost drops the ice cream cone because she's practically forgotten it's there is avoiding eye contact and shifting her gaze to anything but kiono Kiono: Kiono thinks on that, nods slowly, then realizes Vale can't see that. "I will... do my best to accommodate that. I... will require that you inform me if I do not succeed. I cannot fix things that I do not know are broken." "Or if I do not know how they are broken," she adds a bit softer, moving slightly so she can see Vale's face. Vale: vale does not meet her gaze "okay." closes her eyes for a bit, then straightens up and goes back to flat tone "the most recent that comes to mind was the dimension door when we were holding elaina and alaine. i understood your concerns, but i dont think locking us in the room was.....the best course of action." Kiono: "Nor do I." Vale: flash of surprise Kiono: She sighs, and it's now her turn to be looking around them, thoughtful but annoyed. "I... do not know why I made any of the decisions I made in that circumstance. I... ...I've... never liked when too many people are trying to make a single decision. I... became frustrated. I acted illogically, made a rash decision." She sighs, looks at her ice cream, closes her eyes. Quietly she says, "I don't like it." Vale: "...ah."'' seeing kiono look at her ice cream, she remembers hers exists and looks at the half-melted mess on her hands before slurping a bit out of her cone'' "okay." opens her mouth to say something, then closes it Vale: It's unclear who she's talking to, maybe just herself, maybe her ice cream again. Softly, '''almost' mournfully, she says,'' "Maybe Ondo was right. Maybe the pain isn't worth it." Vale: "pardon?" Kiono: Kiono looks at Vale, shrugs, and slips into a more neutral expression. "It's nothing to be concerned about." "I will not force you to join us for the festivities, but I would recommend perhaps... not remaining focused on the tasks at hand all the time. Even during the apocalypse they sometimes stop fighting to eat ice cream and relax." Vale: vale nods "taking things one at a time." "i still intend to go to a library today." "libraries are relaxing, in their own way.” "i should probably go seek one out now. i don't know how far any are, or what their hours are, especially given the festivities." tries to finish what's left of her melted cone and seeks a trash can Kiono: Kiono nods once. "Very well. Good luck." "Oh, Vale?" "I think... I would still like to go to the beach with the group at some point. You're very good at coming up with... interesting things to do." Vale: vale briefly gets a kind of....maybe sad look on her face, and then corrects it "okay." goes to leave Kiono: Kiono watches her go, then looks at the ice cream in her hand. It's a goopy mess. She gives it just the most sorrowful smile, then asks the ice cream vendor if he has a bowl and spoon so she can finish eating it. And then she finds a building where she can sit on the edge of the roof and eat it. Gloom: As Kiono looks out across the Oceanside festivities, she hears an amused chortle next to her, a clear, familiar, and comforting laugh that always let her know things would be fine in the end. But when she turns to look, there is no one there. Kiono: Kiono looks around, confused, desperately looking for the source of the laughter. Finding nobody, she slowly turns back to her view of Oceanside, her bowl of basically-liquid ice cream in her hands. She can't decide if she wants to cry or laugh, and instead decides to simply finish the ice cream. When she finishes being emo and haunted on a roof, she gets another two ice creams and finds Veg and Ondo to provide them (well, Veg and Akaros) with it. Veggrek: Oh hey ice cream. Veg blinks up at Kiono but accepts, surprised but unconcerned. “Oh! Thank you. Where did this come from...?” Kiono: "A... a vendor a couple streets over. Vale showed me where it was." Veggrek: “Oh. That, um— I suppose she might as well do that.” Veggrek tugs his mask down and licks at the edges of the cone, careful as ever to keep his teeth out of sight. Kiono: "I'm sorry?" Veggrek: “No, don’t be! Thank you! I didn’t mean to imply anything. It’s lovely of you to have brought us this.” Kiono: "Oh, no, I wasn't apologizing. I meant, what do you mean by that?" Ondo: Ondo accepts the ice cream and smooshes it against his chest, smearing it into the cloak. Veggrek: “The things Vale does baffle and vex me to no end.” Akaros: "Nice," Akaros says. Ondo: "I have just stopped asking whether you want the food because I assume the answer is yes," says Ondo. Kiono: "I agree, but I'm not sure... why... finding an ice cream vendor at a festival would be... strange?" "....is ice cream rare? Are you surprised she succeeded?" Kiono looks around to see if there are any other people with ice cream. Gloom: (There are a plethora of people with Ice cream. Most do not have it on their shirts, but some do) Veggrek: “Well— I suppose it’s very normal, and that’s what’s surprising about it. Vale doing a normal thing.” Veggrek pauses, staring thoughtfully at his ice cream until he notices a drip making its way down the side of the cone and licks it up. “A benevolent thing.” Kiono: "You're not wrong." Kiono regrets maybe not getting another ice cream for herself. "She seems... ...Something's happened to her. She would never tell me what happened, of course." "Perhaps the carnage from the thunderbird..." she says, somewhat quieter after a moment. Veggrek: “She wasn’t like this before we met Edger on the beach.” Veggrek says at the same time, and then blinks at Kiono, startled by himself. “Or that.” Kiono: "No, she became Vale after encountering Edger. I was thinking of... something slightly different, sorry." Veggrek: “No, I’m— I’m sorry. I just mean— Vale is— go on.” Kiono: "No, I... I didn't have anything to say on that matter." ".......you don't think Edger did something to... cause Vale, do you?" Veggrek: Veggrek hesitates for several seconds with his tongue sticking out into his ice cream before he speaks. “I’ve been wrong about a lot of things!” Kiono: "Yes, that's the nature of being alive. Sometimes you are wrong. But that also means that sometimes you're right." Ondo: Ondo looks up from his ice cream smearing just as the player controlling him finishes catching up. Veggrek: “I mean, I’m often wrong. Mostly wrong, even! Someone has to put the fork in the puzzle!” Ondo: "I feel like I've lost track of what we are talking about. We are worried about Vale?" Kiono: Kiono frowns. "I'm worried about Vale because she's acting strangely. I'm also worried about Squire Veggrek because he still thinks he's worthless for some reason." Veggrek: “I do?” Kiono: "That's the only reason I can come up with for why you are constantly belittling yourself." Veggrek: “Well, that’s— Weren’t we talking about Vale? What was she like before she started acting strangely? Let’s pin that down. What’s different?” Kiono: "It's rude to discuss people while they aren't present. Let's talk about you instead." Veggrek: “Fine, but my mouth is busy. I don’t want the ice cream to spill.” Kiono: "I'm willing to wait until you've finished your ice cream. It'll give you a chance to think about what you're going to tell us about why you're always so hard on yourself." Kiono is almost smiling, but it's not '''quite' a kind smile.'' Ondo: "We can be patient," says Ondo ominously. Veggrek: Veggrek glances between them, turning rather pale. “I— Okay. Patience is a virtue.” Kiono: And we wait patiently for Veg to finish eating his ice cream cone. Veggrek: Veggrek discovers a new kind of Hell. Kiono: ("Do you like the ice cream, Akaros?") Veggrek: “I don’t actually think I’m worthless.” Veggrek says eventually, ice cream unfinished but not in immediate danger of dripping out of the cone. “I just know my limitations.” Kiono: "You seem almost proud of your limitations at times." Veggrek: “I’m proud that I’m not too proud to acknowledge them.” “I think that says something about my wisdom!” Kiono: "I think there's a difference in knowing your limitations and reveling in them." "Part of what makes people so interesting is that they strive to push past those limitations, to grow beyond them." Veggrek: “Oh.” Akaros: ("I was totally going to destroy you guys when I got my body back, but this." Slurping sound "This is too delicious.") Ondo: ("I see, we've cracked how to buy our safety. Its a shame my chest compartment doesn't keep cool or I'd stock up.") Kiono: ("....surely some magic exists to keep things cold. Maybe we can find some.") Akaros: ("Maybe get that Andy kid to put in some sort of... cold machine.") Kiono: ("A freezer.") Kiono: ("For ice cream, anyway.") Ondo: ("Oh but... if we are able to grow me a new root system, it probably won't like that." ) Akaros: ("If you grow a new root system, I probably won't be concerned with keeping my ice cream cool inside you.") Kiono: (Nod nod "He has a point.") Ondo: ("But then... where will you keep your ice cream?") genuine concern Kiono: ("Are you suggesting you become his personal refrigerator?") Akaros: ("The bottom of the sea is pretty cold. maybe there? Also you bring up an interesting point. If your root system is KIA, does that mean you're not Ondo ar' Thond Tira?") Kiono: ("..............I don't understand a single thing you just said.") Akaros: ("Ondo ar' Sgiathatch'Fea Tira doesn't really sound right, though.") Ondo: ("I am not... You are right... Wait, what?") Vale: vale sneaks around a corner and sees that peeps be talking, tries to get veg’s attention by like throwing a small pebble in his direction Kiono: "..........Anyway. Squire Veggrek, you... shouldn't be so concerned with your limitations. Perhaps you should... focus a little more on what you can do?" Vale: if he looks over at all, immediately puts her finger to her lip and uses her other hand to point to a nearby street Veggrek: Veggrek sees a pebble, and then a Vale. Oh boy. “Um. Yes! I can heal and properly take care of the dead. I’m a paladin. Are we good?” Kiono: Kiono realizes for the first time that Veg is actually significantly more difficult to talk to than Vale and she doesn't know what to do with that. Vale: vale vanishes around the corner Veggrek: “I feel much better now, thank you. Goodbye!” Kiono: "...goodbye." She looks at Ondo and Akaros having their conversation, she looks at Veg as he scampers off. She just stands there and feels oddly adrift. Ondo: Ondo looks up confused momentarily. "Oh, where did...?" Kiono: "I don't know," Kiono says. She has returned to true neutral in tone and expression. "Let's find something interesting to look at or something." Ondo: "Ah, alright." Ondo stares off for a moment, before beginning to look for something suitably distracting for his draconic companions. Vale: vale stands waiting at the street she pointed towards, waiting for a bit to see if veg will show. Veggrek: He does, crunching on the bottom of the cone. Vale: "did i interrupt anything?" same old flat voice, but she is fidgeting with her hands, betraying some nervousness Veggrek: “Um— no, not really. I don’t think so. They were just talking about where Akaros would keep his ice cream and that’s— I didn’t have anything to add.” He’s wringing his hands too, unconsciously mirroring her. Vale: "okay." "i'm...." "....." her mouth opens and closes a few times "i have something i would like to discuss." Veggrek: Veggrek wince/smile/grimaces. He tries to keep his voice light. “Okay. What would you like to talk about?” Vale: "i would....." closes her eyes "like to apologize." "i have done......" sigh "another me has done terrible things to--" deep breath "another me has done terrible things to you. i have wanted to apologize for quite some time but felt i was unable to do so." Veggrek: Veggrek’s smile fades. His expression softens, then hardens, brow furrowing. “Are you going to fix it?” Vale: "i am not sure i understand." she finally makes eye contact with him Veggrek: He meets her eyes, looking unafraid and relentless. “Did you...” He exhales, and the tension drops out of his shoulders. His tone is less accusatory. “Did you have a hand in what happened to Lady Dyana?” Vale: vale's eyes go super wide "wha--?" "n-no. no, certainly not." Veggrek: “Did you have anything to do with the glowing snake that eats people and steals my memories?” Vale: "no." "...perhaps i should be more forthright." "i have been traveling with you since before wolis, veggrek. i was with you in alibrook, and even before that." Veggrek: “My next question was going to be what it is you did to me, so that would be helpful—“ Squint. “Are you the glowing snake creature in my head?” Vale: "veggrek." "i was tallo." "i was fern." a pause "i was lady renn." Veggrek: “Wait, I knew about—“ Veggrek blinks. “What did you do to me? Are you just apologizing for lying?” Vale: vale takes a moment to observe his tone, posture, and any gestures before responding Veggrek: His tone is light again— innocently curious, if hesitant. There’s some trepidation there. He’s baffled and he’s trying to get his footing back, so to speak. He doesn’t know what he’s supposed to say. Vale: "hm." "how do you feel about......" sigh "lady renn" Veggrek: “Um— I’m not sure. Things are kind of fuzzy. I think I like her well enough? I’m— I’m glad that she’s also you? And Fern? And Tallo. That... I mean, I’m glad all those people are still alive.” Vale: vale stands there silently, thinking, for a moment "it seems you may have forgotten some things." Veggrek: “You don’t say,” gently, sadly sarcastic. Vale: "i have strong reason to believe you did not like her." silent for a long moment "she--i--was under the impression that all goblins are horrible monsters. upon finding out you are a goblin, i nearly left you for dead." Veggrek: “Oh. I mean, I don’t blame you for that...” Vale: "you remember that." Veggrek: “Under the carriage, right?” Vale: nods Veggrek: “Yeah, I— I mean, it’s a very common opinion. I can’t blame you.” Veggrek looks up at her with a small, hopeful smile and wet eyes. “Did I ever change your mind?” Vale: "absolutely." Veggrek: “Really!?” Vale: "i am admittedly ashamed and embarrassed of what i've done." her nervousness has eased somewhat Veggrek: “Oh, good! I’m— I’m proud of you for coming so far.” Vale: her brow furrows "you arent mad." it comes out kind of like a mix of a question and a statement Veggrek: “I don’t really hold grudges.” Vale: "i also nearly took out my frustration on you once. i nearly struck you." "do you remember that?" Veggrek: “I think so, yes. I’m sorry I put you in that position, it easily could have gotten you hurt— No, that’s not right. I’m glad you didn’t actually strike me.” Vale: "i am as well." Veggrek: “I really appreciate you telling me all this.” Vale: nods, thinking "recently you referred to me as a friend." "i dont think..." "hm..." "that struck me as odd." Veggrek: “Oh. Um, I’m sorry.” Vale: "you should be the last person apologizing right now, veggrek." the most flat her voice has been this entire convo "i am so, so deeply sorry." looking at the ground "you have nothing to apologize for." Veggrek: “I am the last person that apologized—“ Veggrek starts, wearing a scared smile that falters. “Oh. It’s— it’s really not that big a deal.” Vale: stares at veggrek "do you consider me a friend." "knowing who i am." Veggrek: “From my side? I think so, yes, if you’ll reciprocate.” Vale: "why." Veggrek: “Oh, um— well, Fern and Tallo were my friends, I think, and it’s good to be on good terms with your adventuring party.” Vale: "what does being friends mean to you." Veggrek: “Vale, why do you sound like that? I’ll— I’ll try to explain friendship if you explain your voice.” Vale: "what do you mean." looks confused Veggrek: “You’re flat now. And— short-spoken.” Vale: "it is the way this persona, the me i am now, speaks." "i have spoken with you on personas, i believe. do you remember that." Veggrek: “Yes! Yes, absolutely, they were all just— a bit more emotional? This stands out quite a bit.” Vale: "it is admittedly...new territory for me." Veggrek: “So, it— it doesn’t indicate that you’re depressed or any... Actually, I should just ask how you’re holding up in general.” Vale: stares at him "what's left of your ice cream has melted all over your hand." Veggrek: “Wh—“ Veggrek stares at his hand in abject horror. “Oh no. No, no, no, I didn’t want to make a mess, I promised myself I wouldn’t...” Vale: "never mind." prestidigitates that stuff BOOM "i asked you what friendship means to you." Veggrek: Veggrek blinks, then wipes his eyes with his newly-clean hand. “Oh, you— so you did. Um— friendship means you look out for each other, take care of each other, and enjoy being in their company. You’re together through hard times and good times.” “Lifting the high points and smoothing the troubles.” Vale: "hm." "is that something you have with kiono and ondo." Veggrek: “Yes! Absolutely.” Vale: "and it is something you want with me. knowing about my past. knowing the types of things i do." Veggrek: “Yes! The types of things you do really aren’t that bad. I really think Fern was my friend. Tallo was, too.” Vale: the faintest blush is visible before vale turns away "how can you be so.....giving." "what do you get out of it." Veggrek: “It makes me feel good.” Vale: "i don't really understand." "veggrek. i dont have faith that i can be a good friend to you." "but......" quietly "i could use it right now." "as much as i don't deserve to ask it of you, and i've nothing really to offer you in return." Veggrek: “I don’t really do things to get anything out of it. Let’s be friends, Vale. Would you like a hug?” Vale: "...okay." bends down and opens her arms a bit Veggrek: Veggrek stands on his toes and hugs her. “Thanks for cleaning the ice cream up. I really appreciate that.” Vale: "thank you, veggrek." very quietly Veggrek: “Mm. I think you’re a better friend than you think you are.” Vale: opens her mouth to say something, then closes it "i have kept you away long enough, i imagine." "i'll take my leave." gets up and starts to turn to leave, then stops Veggrek: “Wait— Oh?” Vale: "a........request before i go." Veggrek: “I have another question. Fire away.” Vale: looks away and sighs "no ask your question." Veggrek: “Why not come back with me?” Vale: "i intend to go to a library nearby." Veggrek: “Okay. Um, maybe I should come with you, if there’s any sort of arcane... expertise there.” Vale: "ah, for your...yes. if you would like." Veggrek: “I’ll just pop by and let the others know, see if they want to come too. What was your request?” Vale: "i'll go on ahead to the library and await you there." goes to say something else, then hesitates takes a deeeeeeeep breath "i do not want to talk about my request any more than this right now. if i ask you this request, can you.....not ask me for any more information about it. i know it's unfair. i'm...sorry." Veggrek: “I’ll... Okay.” Vale: "if you are contacted by my p--the worthings, please do not tell them anything about me. me as in any of my personas." "i'm not going to ask you to lie outright. just....don't say anything. please." Veggrek: “Okay.” Vale: closes her eyes and clenches her fists at her side, then opens them and starts leaving again "i'll see you at the library, it seems." "the -insert name of library here-" walks away Veggrek: Veggrek gives a serious nod, then walks off to rejoin the group. Category:OOS